


What Defines Ragnarok?

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [14]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Gen, Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge 2021- Prompt 14- SupernovaMagnus and Sam talk about Ragnarok, then Alex turns up.
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Kudos: 4
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	What Defines Ragnarok?

“So Ragnarok, the end of the world. We know how it’s going to go down, is that the only way the world could end?” I asked Sam.  
“The triggers have to happen for the world to end, so I suppose so.”  
“What if there was a supernova and the world was destroyed, or the world got hit by a meteor and we all died.”  
“Why do you have to ask questions like that Magnus, do you expect me to know everything?” She complained.  
“You’re the Valkyrie, surely you should know.”  
“I don’t go around asking about this sort of thing, I have other things to do, like saving idiots who die.”  
“Wasn’t my fault.”  
“Are you ever ready to go, Magnus? We’re supposed to be having breakfast with Annabeth and Percy in ten minutes.” Alex walked in, rummaging through her bag.  
I pulled a jumper on and grabbed my bag, throwing my stuff in haphazardly. Sam picked her bag up and threw it over her shoulder.  
“How are you so organised Sam?”  
“I have a busy life; balancing being a Valkyrie and a student is no easy task.”  
“How’s your family?”  
“They’re good. They haven’t been complaining about my absence when I’ve been here either.”  
I chucked my bag onto my back and we caught the elevator together.


End file.
